dramatotalfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
¡Luz, Wiki, Acción! Episodio 1 - The Idiots' Games
Transcripción *Se ve el set de peliculas abandonado y sale Duncs* Duncs: Hola a todos, bienvenidos otra vez. La ultima vez en Wiki Total... *Lo interrumpen* *Sale Licca* Licca: Ejem *interrumpiendo a Duncs* Ahora soy yo la conductora, y tu basura verde :) Duncs: Basura verde? :( Licca: Como sea, la ultima vez en Wiki Total... Hubo un gran especial que reunio a todos los participantes de Wiki Total: Camp Wsp. Tuvo sorpresas, reencuentro, peleas... llantos *mira a Duncs con cara enojada* y muchas cosas. Al final todo fue una farsa de Duncs para presentar otra temporada pero todo se le salio de las manos y termine siendo yo la conductora... y el, mi sucio pasante *cara cool* Duncs: Co-anfitrion! Licca: Lo que sea... 20 nuevos participantes estaran aqui reunidos, compitiendo por 1 millon de WikiDolares en busca del tan merecido premio y trofeo! Duncs: *susurrando desde atras* Al menos a mi me pagan mas... Licca: QUE TE CALLES. Esta vez, seran peliculas, por eso estamos aqui en el set de peliculas abandonado. Agarrense de sus asientos, busquen comida, vayan al baño si lo tiene que hacer y preparense para la temporada mas explosiva... y mas larga, y mas feminista de todas... ¡LUZ, WIKI, ACCIÓN! *Ponen de Intro el teaser que Popu nunca termino* *despues del intro* Licca: Bienvenidos otra vez, me da flojera explicarles todo de vuelta, asi que ire al grano. Duncs: Oye, que buena conductora... *siendo sarcastico* Licca: En serio debo aguantarte 2 meses? Duncs: Licca, esto es Wiki Total, puede durar mas de 2 meses... Licca: *A punto de golpearlo pero se detiene a pensar* Tiene razon... Como sea, presentemos a los 20 participantes! Duncs: Espera... 20? No eran... 14? Licca: Si, eso pense. Pero la produccion me dijo que hay 6 mas que se unieron a lo ultimo. Duncs: Oigan, porque yo me entero ultimo las cosas? Produccion *por cucaracha*: Ya no eres el anfitrion, no hace falta que te digamos algo. Duncs: Malditos. Licca: No me interrumpas, continuo. La primera participante y la favorita para ganar el camp, cabe recalcar que fue la subcampeona del ultimo camp... PATRICIA! Duncs: Ay no, el terremoto devuelta no! Patricia: Oh no, no devuelta, no voy a permitir que me hagas bulin maldito *observanda a Duncs* Duncs: Jiji... Licca: Bien Patricia, quedate por ahi, espera a que esten todos tus compañeros... Patricia: Como sea. Licca: El super rarito que todos esperaban... Ale! Ale: Que soy Lanz! Licca: Y que tiene? Yo te llamo como quiera. Ale: Ya vas a querer una cita. Licca: Iugh... Ale: :okay: Duncs *en el confesionario*: Jajajajajajajajajjajjajajajajaj Sof... Ale... Sofale! *entra Licca al confesionario* Licca *en el confesionario con Duncs*: Te escuche desgraciado *a punto de pegarle pero Ale los ve y grita* Ale: Oigan, Sof y Duncs estan en el confesionario... juntos... SOFULIAN!. Licca *gritando*: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Me van a enfermar! Ale *confesionario*: Amo verla enojar a Licca, me da placer. Licca *confesionario*: Que Ale se acuerde que puedo expulsarlo de aca. Licca: Well, la proxima... Made! De mis shabatz! Made: Ay que emocion, estar en un camp por primera vez! Licca: Lo se, es... es... te vas a arrepentir, te lo advierto. Made: Oye, que linda manera de recibirme. Licca: Jaja mejor prevenir que lamentar. Duncs: Shabatz? Licca: Tengo un grupo de amigas que se apodan "Shabatz" alli estamos yo, Popu, Nachi, Made y otra chica mas que ya esta por llegar. Duncs: Espera... hiciste entrar a todas tus amigas al camp? Eso... no es... abuso de poder? Licca: No, no todas. Nachi nos cambio por un chico. Duncs: Es... lo mismo. Licca: Como sea, dejame seguir el programa. Duncs *Confesionario*: Este camp va a ser un desastre. Licca: La que sigue... otra de las Shabatz... Popu! Popu: Ey que tal! Todo bien? Todo correcto? Y yo que me alegro! Duncs: Me sigo preguntando porque las chilenas hablan como españolas. Popu: K te paza tio? k te revientoh! Licca: Wait, Popu, calmate. Es solo un idiota, dejalo. Popu: Esta bien. Licca: Ve con los otros, voy a llamar al siguiente. Popu: De acuerdo. *Confesionario* Popu: Que tiene de español "Todo bien? Todo correcto? Y yo que me alegro!"? Duncs: No es que me gusta molestarla, pero todo lo que dice es... no se, lo dicen personas españolas. *fin del confesionario* Licca: El favorito de todos... Merk! Mark: Es Mark. Licca: Se que te gusta que te diga Merk... Mark: Te espero a la noche para... "Mentolizarnos". Licca: Ja, mas vale que no quiebres. Mark: Quiebre? Licca: Olvidalo. Mark *Confesionario*: Quebrar? Debe ser algo argentino. Licca: Renaciendo de las cenizas, el viejo y oxidado... Tomi! Tomi: Ey, como estan todos? Solo me anote porque quiero cobrar venganza desde la ultima vez... Licca: Sabes que Gyula no esta aqui no? Tomi: Como? Que? O sea que me anote para nada!? *comienza a enojarse* AAAAAAAAH! Duncs: Oh, oh... Licca: Duncs, calmalo, tu eras su amigo en Wiki del Drama! Duncs: Tomi, espera, calmate. Tomi: Hijo de tu santa mamaaaaaaaaa! No voy a descansar hasta no cobrar venganza! Duncs *Confesionario*: Aqui vamos de vuelta... iupi *siendo sarcastico* Licca: Disculpen las dificultades tecnicas... *se ve a Tomi de fondo con un bozal* Tomi: *ladrando como perro con rabia* Licca: Devuelta una vez mas, el ex-anfitrion de Wiki Total... Nofor! Nofor: ... Ah, otra vez aqui... lo unico que me reconfortaria es estar en un grupo con Patricia y Popu... Licca: Y lo estaras! *guiño guiño* Duncs: *guiño guiño* Nofor: Oh, que bien. *Confesionario* Nofor: Otra vez este mugroso Camp, es como si estuviera atado a este programa de por vida. Duncs: Se cree que va a estar en un camp con Patricia y Popu? Jajaja, esta vez vamos a ver al verdadero Nofor que juega solo. Licca: Estuve hablando con Duncs y creiamos que la mejor idea era que Nofor este en un grupo sin Patricia ni Popu para que se vean mejor sus habilidades. *Fin del confesionario* Licca: El multimillonario que no sabe conquistar el corazon de una chica... Laureano! Laureano: Holaaaa, vine a ganar esto! *Confesionario* Laureano: O por lo menos no ser expulsado primero. Duncs: Con la produccion apostamos cuando sera eliminado... Licca: ...tercero... Duncs: ...segundo... *Fin del confesionario* Licca: Nuestro unico español regresa tambien a Wiki Total... y esta vez para ganarlo! Jota: Ey que tal? Donde esta Duncs? Duncs: Aqui estoy, porque? Jota: No recibiste una nota del juzgado? Duncs: La que dice que tengo prohibido tratarte como un pokemon? Jota: Esa misma. Duncs: Me asegurare de hacerte la vida imposible en el camp. Jota: Gracias. Duncs: Ñeñeñe. *Confesionario* Licca: Pense que se llevaban bien... Duncs: Se canso de que lo trate mal... pero yo lo hago con cariño. Jota: La gota que rebalso el vaso fue cuando me durmieron en el especial de Camp Wsp. Soy una persona, tengo derechos. *Fin confesionario* Licca: Presentando a la proxima... Una celebridad entre nosotros! Pila...lejandra! Ale: QUE? Otro Ale? *Confesionario* Ale: Ahora si insistire a cada rato que me digan Lance. Duncs: Ale for ever and ever. Licca: Siempre va a ser mi Alesito. Nofor: Ale. Jota: Ale. Patricia: No lo conozco bien... Pero me gusta Ale. *Fin confesionario* Alejandra: Holi, como estan todos? Estoy nerviosa de estar aqui, pero me alegra estar por primera vez, un gusto a todos. Licca: Quedate por ahi, yo voy a presentar al resto de tus compañeros. Alejandra *Confesionario*: Pila...? Me iba a decir Pilar!? D8 Licca: El campeon vigente de Wiki Total, el chileno mas guapisimo de todos... *en voz baja* mentira... Ponchi! Ponchi: Whooo! Otra temporada mas! Vine a ser el primer Bicampeon de esta cosa, agarrense gente! Licca: Por cierto, pense que ibas a venir con Joanne... Ponchi: El... ella... ella me confeso que no era trans y que solo me queria por el dinero que gane en el camp anterior... Licca: Oh Ponchi... I'm so sorry... *confesionario* Licca: En realidad no, me da igual (? Ponchi: *con una foto de Mark imitando su voz* Tu no merecias a alguien como ella, si no a mí *besa la foto pero nota que la camara esta encendida(?)* *fin confesionario* Licca: Con ustedes... Tracey! Tracey: Hola a todos... que emocion estar aqui por primera vez! *Confesionario* Tracey: Aaaaay que bonito es estar en Wiki Total, jamas me imagine algo como esto... IIIIIIIIIH! *fin confesionario* Licca: *siente un inmenso escalofrio* Oh... con ustedes... Nachx! *siente ñañaras en el oxipucio* Nachx: Hola... *liberando un aura de escalofrios* Licca: Ho... hola *intimidada* Alli esta el resto de tus compa... ñeros. Nachx: Gracias... *Confesionario* Nachx: Ah... siento como que todos me tienen miedo o algo asi... no se porque. *un murcielago se apoya en su hombro* **No pregunten de donde salio el murcielago (?)** Duncs: Ay, esa chica me da miedo. Mas miedo que cuando Licca se enfurece... :( Nofor *En conjunto con Jota*: Ay, esa chica es perfecta! *-* Jota *en conjunto con Nofor*: Ay, esa chica es perfecta! *-* *Fin del confesionario* *Nachx se pone cerca de sus compañeros pero casi todos la evitan menos Nofor y Jota* Licca: Otro de los que debutan en esta hermosa temporada conducida por Muah... Alan! Alan: Ey chicos, que tal? Hola Licca! Licca: Que tal Alan, como estas? Alan: Genial! Contento de estar aqui dev... *se corrige* ...por primera vez! *Confesionario* Alan: Ufff, que bueno que me avispe, casi me delato. Mark: Hay algo en ese chico que me resulta familiar... *Fin confesionario* Licca: Y la ultima de las Shabatz... Caro! Caro: Ay, que bonito verlos a todos juntos de nuevo! Nofor: Mas lindo era cuando estuvimos casi todos en Wiki del Drama, pero bueno, en parte tienes razon... es lindo verlos a todos again. Caro: En que equipo voy a estar? c: Duncs: Tenes que esperar a que la lordesa Licca explique todo, gracias por utilizar el servicio Movistar (?). Caro: ...genial! *Confesionario* Duncs: Ni siquiera yo se como se van a repartir los equipos esta vez, en mi Camp todo era mas sencillo, me dejaban hacer lo que yo queria. Licca: El camp de Duncs fue un desastre, este va a ser mas prolijo. Duncs: Me la imagino a Licca diciendo *imitando a Licca* "Mi camp va a ser mas prolijo, ñeñeñeñeñe" *Fin confesionario* Licca: *Sigue presentando a los noobs, digo, participantes* Y siguiendo con el desfile de los nuevos aqui esta... Kali! Duncs: Kali? Arabe cierto? Kali: Hola chicos. No... Si, no se, nunca le pregunte a mis padres porque este nombre. *Confesionario* Duncs: *Burlando a Kali* ALLAHU AKBAR! ALALALALALALALALALALALA *Fin confesionario* Licca: Kali, ellos son tus compañeros, en un rato les explicare el formato del juego. Kali: Genial, gracias Licca. Licca: La debutante y ex-novia de Ponchi... Joanne! Ponchi: *Se va atras de un arbol* Joanne: Hola Licca, encanta de verte una vez mas. Licca: Hola Joanne, espero que te diviertas en este camp. *Confesionario* Joanne: Voy a confesar todo lo sucedido con Ponchi, todo empezo una noche de calor... me enamore con algun licor, y desde entonces, no pude parar... sabia que esto no tenia final *Sigue hablando y la cinta se adelanta rapido* ..... y eso es todo lo que paso, pero ahora voy a hablar con el. Ponchi: Me dolio lo que hizo, no quiero enojarme con ella pero... no se, no se que voy a hacer... *saca una foto de Mark y lo empieza a besar* (?) *Fin confesionario* Joanne: *acercandose a Ponchi* Hey, yo se que hice las cosas mal, pero quiero que seamos amigos aunque sea... Ponchi: Lo pensare, no quiero caer en tus garras de nuevo. Joanne: Vamos, no me hagas ver asi de mala, cualquiera lo pudo haber hecho... Ponchi: Tampoco puedo justificarte, no importa quien lo haga, esta mal. Joanne: Esta bien, te comprendo, y estare a tu servicio... *Confesionario* Ponchi: Servicio eh? Ñejejeje *Fin confesionario* Ponchi: Esta bien, una alianza... te parece bien? *Confesionario* Joanne: Ñeh, que mas da? Una alianza no debe ser tan mala... Duncs: *Cantando* Que mas da? que mas da? que mas da? Que me llamen el bala perdida♪ *Fin confesionario* Joanne: Ok, esta bien, casco cerrado! Licca *Ya presento a Bruno y Thomas y ahora va por Pancho* El ultimo y mas viejo... Pancho! Pancho: A quien le llamas viejo!? *le tira su sandalia* Duncs: Ey Panchito, mi buen amigo, como estas? Pancho: Tu otra vez? Maldito cascarrabias. Duncs: Primero, el cascarrabia eres tu. Y segundo... Licca, no te fies de este viejo, es lo peor que hay en este mundo. Pancho: No le hagas caso, si no quieres terminar como el Licca: Que hay de malo en el? Duncs: Claro... que hay de malo en mi? Mira mi cara, soy perfeccion pura. *Confesionario* Pancho: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Licca: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Pancho: "Perfeccion pura". JAJAJA Licca: "Perfeccion pura". JAJAJA *Fin confesionario* Licca: Por cierto, no te voy a perdonar lo de la sandalia... Pancho: Vete acostumbrandote porque va a haber muchas mas. Licca: Como sea... Ya estan todos listos!? Todos: Seeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Licca: No los escucho! Todos: Si capitana estamos listos! Licca: Uuuuuuh! *Confesionario* Duncs: *Cantando* Vive en una piña debajo del mar... BOB ES-PON-JA♪ *Fin confesionario* Licca: Antes de explicar el reto... quieren usar el confesionario? *Confesionario* Mark: *Cantando* Esta vez ganare, si, si, si!♪ Ponchi: Abran paso a Ponchi, la bestia de las competencias... *se pone lentes de sol* Popu: Miren este besho cabesho! Uoooooooh, traficando rimas! (?) Laureano: Que quede claro que yo no hice un mal uso de mi dinero para ganar esta cosa *Se limpia la nariz con un billete de 100 wikidolares* Licca: Ahora que me lo pregunto... Si Lau es multimillonario a que viene a ganar esta cosa? Osea, 1 millon de wikidolares para el no es nada... Ale: *Esta a punto de hablar pero le maquillan la cara* Nofor: No me avisaron cuando seria el camp y no tuve tiempo de sacarme la ropa de la convencion... pero a decir verdad, me queda bien el trajecito de Mario. *Imitando a Mario* It's me, Nofor! Ahahaha! (?) Patricia: *Cantanda* Never mind, I'll find someone like you♪ Soy una perfecta copia de la vaquillona Adele *Mientras le maquillan el rostro* Oye, cuidado con el rollo que tengo en el ojo! Alan: Ah... que bien se siente estar cerca de mis viejos compañeros again, pero esto apenas comienza *Mientras se dibuja dos estrellas en las mejillas* Bruno: Aja nena, mira esta pompis! Voy a ganar esto, wooooo! Nachx: Tal vez si digo que soy una princesa me traten mejor... pero... soy una princesa... La princesa Nachx... ADORENME *Levanta sus brazos y dos murcielagos se apoyan en ella* Pancho: Ah... que lindo estar rodeado de adolescentes... me hace acordar a mi juventud... Menos ese increpido de Duncs, en algun momento voy a cometer un asesinato! Pilar: Pilar o Alejandra? Esa es la cuestion *Mientras sostiene un pote de polvo para maquillar y pone cara pensativa* (?) Jota: Ah, no se porque siento que ganare este reto... Jota esta aqui para ganar! Oidme, para ganar! Joanne: Espero que la alianza con Ponchi sea la mejor de Luz, Wiki, Acción... Pero por otro lado... presiento que... esto no va a terminar bien. Thomas: Ey, a todos ustedes! Miren mi trasero! Es perfecto no? Pues asi voy a terminar este camp, con puntaje perfecto! Tomi: *Cantando* Soy alto, bronceado, joven y apuesto... Vine a vengarme de Gyula, dejenme en paz! Osheme Licca, quiero ir a la final♪ Caro: Ayyyy, un confesionario! Quiero mandar un saludo a todos mis amigos que me estan viendo desde sus casas! Para vos Juany, te quiero! Tracey: Iiiiiih que lindo! Mi primer reto, espero que me vaya bien! Duncs: Me acabo de enterar del reto... Pense que esto no podia suceder nunca... Pero al lado de Licca, yo soy un angel... Kali: No es mi culpa tener descendencia arabe, tampoco quiero lastimar a nadie, soy pacifista... Duncs: *Burlando a Kali* LALALALALALALALALALA. *Fin confesionario* *Apunto de presentar el reto* Licca: Bien, la forma de los equipos va a ser depende de como terminen en el reto. Voy a reciclar la forma de eliminacion de Camp WSP para elegir los equipos, no va a ser una carrera, si no el puesto de como terminen en el reto, capische? Pancho: Un poco mas fuerte que estoy sordo! Licca: Ash... QUE TENGAS CUIDADO PORQUE DUNCS QUIERE PATEARTE! Pancho: Que, que? Licca: Duncs, consiguele un par de audifonos al viejito... Duncs: Me viste cara de trabajar en un asilo? ¬¬ Licca: Hazlo... o te bajo el sueldo. Duncs: *Haciendole burla mientras le hace caso* Ñeñeñeñeñeñeñe. Licca: Los retos van a ser inspirados en peliculas... Mark: Peliculas? A que te refieres? Licca: Si, la tematica van a ser peliculas, no genero de peliculas... peliculas en si. Un dia les puede tocar Harry Potter... otro... Charlie y la Fabrica de Chocolates, y asi.. entienden? Nofor: Amm, no pasa nada si concurso con este traje?. Licca: Me da igual, mientras lo limpies de vez en cuando... Nofor: Y que uso mientras lo limpio?. Licca: En el confesionario hay bolsas de supermercado... Te pones una y ya. Nofor: Ok... *Confesionario* Nofor: *Buscando bolsas de supermercado mientras su ropa se esta secando* Oigan, es cierto. Y miren, hay en muchos tamaños. *Fin confesionario* Licca: La pelicula de esta semana... LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE! Jota: Omgomgomgomgomg *Orgasmeando* NO PUEDE SEEEEEEEEEEER! IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH! Tracey: Oye, el Iiiiiih es mio. Jota: Lo siento newbie, no te creas la dueña de las frases... Licca: Me dejan terminar de explicar? Jota y Tracey: Si. Licca: Para hacer este reto, creamos un set con hiperrealismo. Que quiero decir? Que el set va a distorsionar la realidad, pareciendo que estan... asesinando... a sus propios compañeros. Todos: QUE!? *Confesionario* Patricia: Soy joven para morir, osea mirenme! Como quieren que corra si tengo todo esto encima? *agarrandasa los rollos* Voy a morir primera D: *lloranda* Jota: Ja, por fin un reto de los que me gustan. *Fin confesionario* Licca: Asi es, van a morir... y no resucitaran. *Confesionario* Licca: Hasta que termine el reto, claro. *Fin confesionario* Licca: Mientras Duncs trae la ruleta, les explicare como va esto. Les voy a dar un objeto a cada uno y con eso deben matar a alguien o intentar sobrevivir, el ultimo en quedar de pie, gana... esta claro? Tracey: Puedo tener algo super cool solo porque soy bonita? c: Duncs: Claro, tu seras la primera en obtener un objeto. *Tracey gira la ruleta y le toca...* Tracey: Palos y piedras? Licca: Felicidades... espero que lo sepas usar... en serio. *Confesionario* Tracey: Que se supone que haga con esto? *Fin confesionario* Duncs: Adelante Nachx, sin miedo... Nachx: Tu tendrias que tener miedo, esa no es forma de tratar a una princesa *Le tira un murcielago* *Confesionario* Duncs: Acaso esta de moda tirarme objetos o que? ¬¬ *Fin confesionario* *Nachx gira la ruleta y le toca...* Nachx: Una caja con galletas? Licca: Felicidades, seras la envidia de todos al tener comida! Nachx: La envidia o el blanco? Licca: Lo que sea, ponte de este lado. Duncs: *Mira el papel* El turno de Alan! Alan: Genial, que bueno, espero que me toque algo cool... *Alan gira la ruleta y le toca un...* Alan: Una imagen de... Lley? Licca: Te lo envia tu madre *Con risa sarcastica* Alan: *Tapandole la boca a Licca* Shshshshsh nadie se tiene que enterar que soy Lley! Duncs: Bueno, Licca y yo lo sabemos. Alan: Mantengan el secreto, please. Licca: Ñeh, de acuerdo. Duncs: Gira la ruleta again. *Alan tira la ruleta otra vez y le toca...* Alan: Una silla? Licca: Para cuando te sientas cansado puedas sentarte y descansar! *Confesionario* Alan: En serio? Prefiero quedarme con mi foto... Mark: Sigo sospechando de este individuo... *Fin confesionario* Duncs: Caro, c'mon giant woman! *Caro gira la ruleta y le toca...* Caro: Un arco y flecha? *-* Duncs: Para que seas una muger gigante... de verdad verdad♪ *Confesionario* Caro: Wiiiiii, me encanta este camp! *Fin confesionario* Licca: Genial Caro, me alegro que te guste... el siguiente, Kali. Duncs: Tueal Kali, watadur luebat alrwlyt... (Ven Kali, gira la ruleta) Kali: Eh? *Gira la ruleta* *Confesionario* Kali: Creen que hable arabe de verdad? Duncs: Yo y mi cursito de arabe online! *se pone lentes de sol* Oh, cierto que son para el reto xd *Fin confesionario* *La ruleta termina de girar y le toca...* Kali: Una bomba de pintura? Es en serio!? Duncs: ALALALALALALALALALA. Licca: Duncs, fue tu idea? Duncs: Obvio querida, aunque no pense que le vaya a tocar la bomba a ella... Licca: Joanne, tu turno. Joanne: *Se acerca* Era hora... *Joanne gira la ruleta y le toca...* Joanne: Una banana? Licca: Puedes clavarsela en el pecho a tu oponente... Duncs: O... ponertela en los pantalones y simular ser un transexual de verdad... Joanne: No es gracioso. Duncs: Lo se, pero que se le va a hacer? *A Bruno le toca un escudo y a Thomas una Espada* Thomas: Oye Bruno, con tu escudo y mi espada... Podemos ser el equipo... Bruno: Jalea! Thomas: Habia pensado en un nombre mejor, pero bueno... *Confesionario* Caro: Equipo Jalea? Nofor: Vamos, no habia un nombre mas gay? *Fin confesionario* Licca: *Se acerca a Thomas y Bruno lentamente mientras hablan entre ellos* Bruno: Crees que podamos ganar esto? Thomas: Sin dud... *Sale Licca de la nada* Licca: Now, kiss! *Sale corriendo* *Mientras tanto Duncs* Duncs: Mientras su amable anfitriona busca Yaoi, yo sigo con la ruleta... Pancho, ven aqui. Pancho: Espero que me toque algo filoso... Duncs: Quien sabe? Puede ser tu dia de suerte. *Pancho gira la ruleta y le toca...* Pancho: Una dentadura nueva? Oh Duncs, me haces tan feliz! Duncs: Ah, que? Se suponia que la dentadura no era para ti! *Confesionario* Duncs: En realidad si, pero no quiero que me vea como un tipo amable *Fin confesionario* Licca: Ya pasaron los debutantes, ahora vamos con los viejos. Pancho: Que? Yo otra vez? Licca: No, tu no. Pancho: :okay: Licca: Merk, acercate. Mark: Por fin mi turno, me estaba insolando y tengo sueño. Licca: Gira la ruleta y ya. *Mark gira la ruleta y le toca...* Mark: Un tonico para quemaduras y una carpa? Duncs: Hoy es tu dia de suerte xico! Mark: En realidad, me quiero morir... pero ñeh. Licca: Popu, es tu turno! Popu: Oh, que bien, espero que me toque algo genial... Duncs: La ruleta no muerde, girala! *Popu gira la ruleta y le toca...* Popu: UN PAN! QUE SE SUPONE QUE HAGO CON UN PAN!? Licca: Well, no es un pan cualquiera, esta verde y es de hace dos semanas... Duncs: Busca en Google, seguro que algo vas a encontrar. *Confesionario* Popu: *Buscando en Google* Es la primera vez que Google me falla. *Fin confesionario* Licca: Oigan, donde esta Made? *Mira a Duncs* Duncs: *hace gestos como que no sabe* Licca: Ok, pasemos al siguiente... Patricia! Patricia: Ya voy querida esperame! *Caminanda* Duncs: *Saca su telefono y abre la aplicacion "Sismografo"* Segun esto, es un terremoto de 5,6 en la escala de Chile! Patricia: *Gira la ruleta y le pega a Duncs* Duncs: Auch :< *La ruleta termian de girar y a Patricia le toca...* Patricia: Un vale? Que es esto querida? Licca: Es un vale para un objeto que desees, podes obtener el tributo cuando quieras, pero si mueres sin usarlo, el que te mata obtiene el vale. Patricia: Ay, que bonico. Duncs: Mario... digo, Nofor. Acercate. Nofor: It's me, Mario! *Nofor gira la ruleta y le toca...* Nofor: Que sea un hongo, que sea un hongo! Licca: Una soga! Nofor: Lo mismo, pero mas barato... Licca: Jota, tu turno. Jota: Seeeee, estoy muy emocionado, espero que me toque algo genial! *Jota gira la ruleta y le toca...* Jota: Un Kit de primeros auxilios! Duncs: No se si es algo genial... pero... vale la pena. Licca: Pilar, ven aqui. *Confesionario* Pilar: Bueno, supongo que sere Pilar... *Fin confesionario* *Pilar gira la ruleta* Pilar: Una manta termica y una espita? *Confesionario* Pilar: Como se supone que mate con una manta? *Fin confesionario* Duncs: Tomi, get over here! Tomi: *Mientras se acerca* What? *Tomi gira la ruleta y le toca...* Tomi: Lentes de sol? Licca: para verte mas kul! *se los quita y se los pone* Tomi: Bueno ya, que son mios! *se los quita* Duncs: Alecanallandro, te toca. Ale: Que soy Lance! Duncs: Este episodio seras Ale, en el que viene Lance, pesado. Ale: :Okay: Licca: Gira la ruleta! Ale: Bueno ya! *Ale gira la ruleta* Ale: Una resortera? Licca: Ten cuidado hacia donde apuntas... Ale: Claro que si, me viste cara de bizco? Licca: ...*lo mira* A quien se lo dices? A mi o a Duncs? (?) *Confesionario* Ale: Me cago. Licca... me cago. *Fin confesionario* Licca: Laureano, vente pa ca♪ Laureano: Me estas seduciendo o que? Licca: SOLO VEN A GIRAR LA MALDITA RULETA D8 Laureano: O... ok :< *Laureano gira la ruleta y le toca...* Laureano: Una bolsa con frutas deshidratadas? Duncs: Por si tenes sed... Laureano: Pero si no tienen liquido! Duncs: Debiste pagar mas para obtener algo mejor... (?) Licca: Y por ultimo... Ponchi! Ponchi: No... siento... los... pies! Licca: Quieres que Duncs gire la ruleta por ti? Ponchi: Si es... tan amable. Licca: Ya rugieron Duncs! Duncs: Meh... *Gira la ruleta por Ponchi* *A Ponchi le toca....* Ponchi: Una lanza!? Duncs: Felicidades, es la mejor arma.... Mejor que la bomba de pintura de Kali. *Confesionario* Ponchi: Soy pacificista, kedecirte? *Fin confesionario* Licca: Ya que todos ya tienen sus objetos... les doy 5 minutos para ir a la cornucopia y agarrar sus cosas! Nofor: Solo 5? Licca: Si... empezando... AHORA! *Todos van corriendo a la cornucopia menos Patricia* Patricia: *Moviendo toneladas, digo, corriendo por su vida* -Llegando a la Cornucopia, Thomas agarra su espada pero al irse se tropieza y se la clava accidentalmente- Licca: Y ahi tenemos al primer idiota de estos juegos! -En la Cornucopia, Laureano ve que Pancho ya agarro su objeto y le tira las frutas deshidratadas en la cabeza- Duncs: Pense que Panchito duraria mas... pobre viejito. -Ale ve que Bruno esta a punto de agarrar su escudo pero le da con la resortera en las nueces- Licca: Eso me dolio hasta a mi... y eso que soy mujer... Duncs: No sabes de lo que te pierdes (?) Licca: ... -Kali ya agarro su objeto y ve pasar a Joanne- Kali: Si hay algo que me enseñaron mis padres es aprender a reirse de uno mismo... ALLAHU AKBAR! -Kali explota la bomba junto con Joanne y ambas mueren por asfixia- Licca: Le decimos a Nachx que esas galletas estan envenenadas? Duncs: .... nah.... -Nachx sale de la Cornucopia, con hambre y sed- Nachx: Tengo hambre... y sed... y hambre... *Se acuerda que tiene las galletas* Oh, cierto! Las galletas.... *se come una* Mmm, que sabor raro... pero... son ricas! *Se come otra y empieza a toser* -Nachx no sabia que esas galletas estaban envenenadas y muere- -Caro ya se encuentra afuera con su Arco y flecha cantando- Caro: Con solo intentar harian algo genial porque serian... la mujer gigante♪ *Una sombra gigante aparece ante ella* Patricia: Esto... es... una mujer gigante! *Tirandasa desde arriba* Caro: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Le tira flechas a Patricia pero estas rebotan* -Patricia asesina a Caro aplastandala- Licca: NO, CARO, NO! Duncs: Que te preocupas? Si reviven apenas termine el reto... Licca: Ah, es verdad... *Comiendo papitas* -Alan y Tracey siguen en la Cornucopia pero esta casi oscuro y no logran distinguirse y ambos se dan con sus armas- Licca: Y con esto... nos quedan 11! Duncs: Quien crees que ganara? Licca: Jota, lo veo muy entusiasmado... *Se cambia la camara al desierto* *Ponchi esta muy cansado para seguir caminando* Ponchi: No... puedo mas... *Jota lo ve y se acerca sigilosamente* Jota *en su mente*: Lo siento Ponchi... -Jota asesina a Ponchi clavandole una aguja de su botiquin y le roba su lanza- Duncs: *Con cara siniestra* 10... *Descorcha un champagne* Licca: Porque descorchas un champagne... si no tomas? Duncs: Me gusta hacerle gastar dinero a la produccion(?) *La camara vuelve a el desafio* *Se ve a Pilar* Pilar: Como se supone que mate a alguien con una manta? *En la arena misteriosamente se escribe una frase* Pilar: *Leyendo la frase* Encuentra el Oasis, mojala y enrollala... Mmm, gracias arena sabia (?) *Se cambia la camara a Ale* Ale: Te tengo en la mira... Mark... *Se nota claramente que esta apuntando a Laureano+ Ale: Wait.... es Mark? No veo nada sin mis gafas de sol... Meh, que mas da *Apunta a la boca de Lau pero su punteria es tan mala que le da en el ojo* -Ale asesina a Lau desangrandolo por el ojo- Licca: *Se ve una mirada malvada* Y 9... *Se cambia la camara a Nofor* Nofor: Buen... momento para tener un traje de Mario en pleno desierto!. Patricia: Oye, no te quejes... al menos no tienes mil kilos de grasa sudando en tu cuerpo... Nofor: Lo siento, tienes razon. *Se cambia la camara a Jota* Jota: Otro mas en la mira... *Se lo ve mirando a Ale que acaba de asesinar a Laureano* Ale: Supongo que yo me quedare con esto... *le saca las frutas al cadaver de Lau* Jota: *Gritando a lo lejos* NO TAN RAPIDO! *Corre y le lanza la lanza a Lanze* (? -Jota lanzea a Lance- Duncs: 8... Licca: QUIERO VALE 4! Duncs: No quiero! *Se cambia la camara al desafio* Popu: Ah... tengo hambre :( *Mira al piso... *Ve a un bicho* Que clase de pajaro es este? (?) *Popu toma al bicho y la cambia camara a Mark que esta por enfrentar a Jota* Mark: Veamos... Jota es alto... si me escondo sigilosamente por la espalda... no me vera... y lo podre apuñalar con... *Ve sus objetos* Una carpa? Vamo a intentarlo. Jota: *Siente el olor de un perfume* Mmmm, que olor a Mark que hay... *Mira hacia adelante... un oasis! *intenta correr pero algo lo detiene* AAAAH! Mark: No tan rapido Jotita... -Mark apuñala por la espalda a Jota con una... carpa (?) y le quita la lanza- Licca: *Se pone una carta en la frente* Ja, 7 de espadas! Duncs: Hija de puta D8 *La camara se cambia a Mark en el oasis* Mark: Me vendria bien una ducha... *Se desnuda y se esta por tirar al oasis* Pilar: No se te ocurra mover... tengo una... ESPITA! *Corre hacia el y le intenta clavar la espita pero Mark es rapido y salta hacia el mar* *Mark encuentra una daga en el agua e intenta tirarsela a Pilar pero le erra* Mark: Joder! Pilar: No tan rapido honey... *Moja la manta y la enrolla* Mark: Una manta mojada? Pilar: Ese trasero va a quedar rojo como manzana... Mark: Atrevida! Pilar: *Le tira la manta pero por estar mojada es tan pesada que no llega ni a la mitad de camino* Ups... Mark: ... Pilar: Adios! *Huye* Mark: ... khe. Pilar: *Mientras huye se choca con Popu* Popu: Auch! Pilar: Lo siento... espera... que es eso? Popu: Un pan... quieres un poco? Pilar: Si, por favor. Popu: Claro, espera a que lo parto a la mitad... *Se da vuelta y le esconde el bicho* Pilar: *Toma el pan y se lo come* Mmm, esta delicioso! Popu: En serio? Pilar: Si, pruebalo! Popu: Veamos... *Popu come del pan tambien* Pilar: Idiota... -Ambas mueren envenenadas por el pan- Duncs: 6... Licca: 5... *Se cambia la camara a Patricia* Patricia: Aun no se que objeto deba pedir... Nofor: Pues apurate... no quiero estar cerca tuyo cuando lo elijas... asi que me voy. Patricia: Espera... no! *Tomi se esconde en la arena y ve pasar a Nofor* Nofor: Maldito sol... no puedo ver casi nada... Tomi: Menos mal que tengo estas gafas... pero ñeh... Oye Gyula, esto es por lo de Wiki del Drama! *Le clava las gafas de sol por la espalda pero se da cuenta que no es Gyula* Oh... es... Nofor. Ñeh... *se va* -Tomi asesina a Nofor clavandole las gafas de sol en la espalda- Duncs: Y tenemos the final four... *Se cambia la camara a Made que esta perdida* Made: Donde estoy? Que es esto? *Se cambia la camara a Patricia y ve a Nofor tirado en el suelo mientras Tomi le quita las gafas de su espalda* Patricia: Ay na, Nofor na! MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Tirandasa a la carga sobre Tomi* Tomi: Este... sera mi fin? (?) -Patricia aplasta a Tomi asesinandala- Licca: 3... *A punto de dar un anuncio* Solo quedan 3... todos recibiran un objeto mas... *Se cambia la camara a Mark* Mark: Un espejo? Es en serio? Me faltaria la Cola de la Serpiente... y me convierto en fantasma como la de Duelo Xiaolin(?) *Ve a Made desertando* Oh, el desa... claro... *Lanza la lanza con todas sus fuerzas hacia Made y le da en...* Made: Es en serio? No estuve en todo el episodio y cuando aparezco me dan una lanza en la teta? *Se desmaya* -Mark asesina a Made lanzandole una lanza en la teta- Duncs: Y solo quedan 2! *Se escucha la voz de Duncs en todo el desierto* *Se cambia la camara a Patricia* Patricia: *Corrienda espantada* Que paso? Escuche gritos... *Ve el cadaver de Made* Aaaaaah! *Gritanda* *Mark con cara siniestre rompe el espejo y le clava los pedazos a Patricia* Patricia: Oh, espera... mucha grasa... voy a tardar un poco en morir desangrada.... *25 minutos despues* -Mark asesina a Patricia desangrandola y ganando el desafio- *Fin del reto* Licca: Y tenemos un ganador! Marcos... ganaste el primer reto... y una super ventaja para el reto que viene... Mark: Yo queria comida :< Licca: Es lo que hay (?) Duncs: Licca, no crees que ya es tiempo de ver como quedaron los equipos? Licca: Es verdad.... Veamos el orden de las muertes... *Muestran la tabla* Licca: Thomas... suicidandote... equipo B. Thomas: No seria mejor empezar por el A? Licca: Soy yo la del camp no mames. Duncs: Pancho.... Equipo A. Licca: Bruno... Equipo B Duncs: Joanne... Equipo A. Licca: Kali.... Equipo B Duncs: Caro... Equipo A Licca: Alan... Equipo B Duncs: Nachx *intimidado* ...Equipo A Licca: Tracey... Equipo B Tracey: iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih. Duncs: Poncho... Equipo A. Ponchi: Yes! Licca: Laureano... Equipo B. Duncs: Ale... Equipo A. Ale: Que soy Lance! D8 Licca: Tomi... Equipo B. Duncs: Pilar... Equipo A. Licca: Jota... Equipo B. Duncs: Nofor... Equipo A. Licca: Patricia... Equipo B. Nofor: Esperen... Sin Patricia en mi equipo? Duncs: Made... Equipo A. Licca: Popu... Equipo B. Nofor: WHAT. Esperen... quiero.... quiero renunciar. Licca: Callate. Nofor: :okay: Duncs: Y Mark... Equipo A. Licca: Eligan el nombre para sus equipos... Nofor: Equipo Duncs es Muy Muy Muy Muy Actor Porno. Duncs: Apoyo ese equipo... con toda violencia! Licca: No. Tiene que ser algo normal. *Confesionario* Nofor: Ese nombre es el mejor de todos. Duncs: Licca aguafiestas. *Fin confesionario* Mark: Nosotros seremos... The Assasin Actors. Licca: En español pls... Mark: Los Actores Asesinos. Licca: Y ustedes equipo B? Patricia: Nosotros seremos Los Directores Gritones *Gritanda* Duncs: Ya veo... Licca: Bien chicos, ya tienen sus equipos, su primer reto ya paso... que se siente? *Confesionario* Jota: Me quiero morir... pense que iba a ganar este reto... Nofor: Ya no quiero vivir, ya no quieros vivir! *Fin confesionario* Licca: Alv, podra Nofor superar no estar en un equipo junto a Popu ni Patricia? Nofor: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *llorando* Licca: Dejaran de interrumpirme? Sintonizen el proximo sabado, en el mismo canal para ver more drama... en... ¡Luz, Wiki... *La interrumpen* Duncs: Acción! Licca: DUNCS TE VOY A MATAR *Lo corre por todo el set* *Fin* (?) Curiosidades * En este episodio el personaje Lance fue erroneamente llamado Ale. Galeria LWAep1-1.png LWAep1-2.png LWAep1-3.png LWAep1-4.png Categoría:Episodios